This invention relates to a seating unit for a passenger vehicle, especially an aircraft, comprising a seat having a base, a reclinable seat back, a seating portion, a hinge pivotally connecting the rear edge of the seating portion to the bottom edge of the seat back, and mounting means for supporting the seat back and seating portion on the base so that the seating portion moves forward as the seat back reclines.
Seating units of this type are disclosed in GB-A-2331237 and EP-A-0869061. The seating portion moves forward with the reclining of the seat back so as to cooperate to form a substantially flat surface when the seat back is reclined in a substantially horizontal position.
According to the invention, in a seating unit of the type described above, the mounting means comprises a guide track mounted on the base, a slider mounted in the guide track and supporting the hinge between the seat back and the seating portion, a front strut pivotally connected at an upper end to a front portion of the base and pivotally connected at a lower end to the seating portion at a location in front of the hinge and a rear strut pivotally at one end to a rear portion of the base and pivotally connected at the other end to the seat back at a location spaced apart from the hinge, and drive means operative to cause movement of the slider along the guide track.